


BYO Everything

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [5]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Bring Your Own Dinner, Catullus 13, Catullus Interpretation, Friendship, Gen, Haiku, Humor, Roman poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 13- Everything's on me, except the food, wine and girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BYO Everything

Fabullus, come eat!

Fun and food we’ll gaily have.

Bring the food and fun.  



End file.
